Take Care
by Jassific
Summary: It's a Mirandy story and they are stuck in traffic...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the devil wears Prada or the people in it

Summary: It's a Mirandy story and they are stuck in traffic...

Rated: M (Just to make sure)

Take Care

"Coats, Bags Andrea you're coming with. We are leaving in five minutes." Andy hurried to the little closet behind her desk and gathered there things also she wrote Roy to be there right away. Miranda had a meeting at 3pm with James Holt he was about to show his new Collection. Andy quickly grabbed her Notepad and threw it in her purse as Miranda walked out of her office. Andy helped her in her coat as Andy already put hers on. They hurried to the Elevator sure thing Andy was always a couple steps behind her. She absolutely loved that view Miranda's ass was so sexy...the way she swayed through the hall almost made her drool. A familiar voice got her back to reality.

"Email my Ex-husband about the appointment with our lawyers next week, Andrea. And also Email the girl's father that he can pick them up at 4pm at the townhouse. Cara will be there with them also tell Cara about the girl's plans."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy got her Iphone out of her purse and started typing. They got out of the building and Roy was already waiting for them and opened them the door to the Mercedes. They both got in. Andy was still busy with her phone while Miranda looked out of the window. It would take them about 20 Minutes to James Holds office. It was already 2.30pm so for Miranda who was always early this was almost late.

Roy was getting nervous by the second as he heard the traffic news. Everything was closed due to a horrible car crashed that involved 6 Cars and a truck. "Shit" he thought to himself. The car came to a stop in the middle of the traffic jam there was no way out. "Roy is there a problem?"

"Ma'am we are stuck I am so sorry there seems to be no way out." Miranda just glared at Roy and Andy started fidgeting next to her. "Andrea stop that." Miranda said and put a hand on her thigh. Andy almost fainted and sat still asking:" So do you want to cancel the meeting? Or do you want me to get another driver?" "No, reschedule with James, no new driver we are too late already anyways."

Real Quick Andy called James and rescheduled everything. Actually he seemed kind of relieved. Andy grinned to that thought and put her phone back. She started to stare again at Miranda who was looking out of the window again. Her legs were so smooth and in those heels she looked so damn sexy. God she loved that woman.

Miranda felt that the younger woman was staring at her. She took of her sunglasses and looked right in Andy's eyes. "Something the matter, Andrea?" Andy started blushing. "No not really?"

"Not really, huh?" Miranda smirked. "Well I just...you know...you...I"

"Eloquent today, are we?" Miranda started to have fun making her assistant nervous.

"Miranda you are just very beautiful in your skirt and your heels and I admired that I am sorry I stared, there I said it."

"Well, thank you Andrea no need to apologize." Miranda wanted to jump right on Andy's lap and ravish her mouth but she controlled herself since they were in the car with Roy.

"Actually it's been a long time someone said something that nice to me and really meant it. I can tell that you mean it Andrea. I see it in your eyes and I appreciate it."

"That's not right you should hear everyday how beautiful, talented and...sexy you are." The last part she almost whispered but Miranda heard it and her eyes shot up at Andreas.

She smirked asking Roy how much longer it will take.

"They are clearing the road just now but it will take at least 30 more minutes till we are able to drive again. I am sorry Ms. Priestly."

"No need to worry we will stretch out for a few minutes, relaxing back here." Andy blurted out.

"Is that so?" Miranda asked in her most seductive voice and while asking pushing the privacy button.

"Yes, you are always on edge you need to relax for a couple of minutes maybe I can give you a back rub." Andy suddenly felt pretty bold asking that but she sensed she wasn't alone in her desire.

Miranda just nodded and took her coat of. Miranda wore white wrap around blouse that was held together by little bow on the side. She sat with her back against Andy. Andy carefully opened the little bow and pulled the blouse down her shoulders letting it hang on her lower arms. At the first touch on her shoulders Miranda's eyes closed taking a deep breath. Andy felt the editor relax under her hands and felt a little proud of herself that she had such an effect on the older woman. She caressed her shoulders and her neck rubbing her hands then up and down her back, coming to a stop on her lower back she started massaging there. Miranda couldn't hold back her moans anymore and her breathing was getting faster by the second. She felt the heat of her sensual hands on her body which drove Miranda almost insane and made her unbelievably wet.

Suddenly the car started moving and Roy asked through the intercom where to drive since they were too late for the meeting. Miranda's eyes shot open, she cleared her throat and pressed the button to speak: "Runway Roy thank you."

Miranda quickly got dressed and put her coat back on turning to the also flushed and heavy breathing assistant. "Thanks you Andrea. That was heavenly."

Andy just nodded and they both smiled at each other. Soon they were in front of the Elias Clark building before Miranda got out she said: "Get us some starbucks darling, will you? And make sure the book is delivered electronically tonight. Dinner is at 7pm at the townhouse." Of course it wasn't a question. Miranda got out and made her way into the building. Andy just stood there pretty dumbstruck. "Darling? Dinner?" she thought. She had to get her herself to together and started walking to get "us" some starbucks.

The next few hours went by quickly and at 6pm Andy was already at her apartment to take a quick shower and change for dinner with Miranda which she still couldn't believe. At 6.40pm she was hailing a cab getting to the townhouse. She wasn't sure if she should use her key or ring the doorbell but she decided to ring the doorbell since she was expected. Once at the door she rang the bell and Miranda almost immediately opened looking smashing hot in some Gucci jeans and a cashmere sweater and some house slippers probably also from a very famous brand. But Andy didn't give a damn. She was drinking in the sight of the sexy as hell boss and went inside taking her coat off. "You look lovely darling. H&M suits you very well."

"Thank you Miranda you look very beautiful too. I think you could wear a plastic bag and you would still look sexy." They both chuckled.

"I ordered us some Sushi if that's alright with you." Andy licked her lips "Oh my gosh I love sushi I haven't had any in ages thank you Miranda."

Dinner was a pretty quiet affair. They talked a little about the girls and Andy was amazed how relaxed Miranda was with her.

"Thanks for dinner Miranda it was really good."

"You want to leave already Andrea?"

"I just didn't want to disturb your quiet weekend so I thought I head back home." She was heading to the door Miranda got her coat and helped her in. She loved that the Editor touched her even if it was just slightly.

She turned around to say goodbye and saw a sparkle in Miranda's eyes. She grabbed the Editor by her waist and pulled her a little forward. She didn't protest which was a good sign for Andy. Andy caressed Miranda's cheek and whispered "Thank you..." She leaned in and kissed her cheek, the corner of her mouth and when she saw Miranda's eyes where closed she captured her lips with her own. Miranda's hands started wandering up her arms and around her neck. They were tilting their heads to get better access. Miranda licked Andy's lip to get inside which was granted immediately. They were panting and Andy pushed Miranda against the closet door. Miranda pushed Andy's coat off again and her hands went under her shirt. "Oh my god Andrea your skin is so soft. Your lips feel amazing. I need you. I need you to take care of me"

Andy was panting and just whispered: "Don't worry Miranda I will take good care of you."

Andy's hands wandered at the hem of her sweater and pulled it over Miranda's head and Miranda did the same with Andy's shirt. They both looked at each other drunk with desire. They started kissing again fiercely and Miranda felt how Andy was in search of the claps of her bra."It's a front closer darling" she whispered. Andy giggled a bit and parted from Miranda to reach the bra. With skilled hands she opened it in no time gasping for air at the sight of Miranda's beautiful breasts. She devoured them, caressed them and took each of them in her mouth sucking and nibbling on them. "Andrea, please...Ohhh shit...I need ...Please" Miranda let them in the sitting room in front of the fire place. They both got on their knees Miranda almost ripped Andy's bra off kissing her and palming her breasts. They got rid of the rest of their clothes.

Andy got on top of Miranda which made her gasp and moan. She felt how wet Andy was. Andy bent down kissing her way down to Miranda's hot wet centre. "God Baby you are so wet for me. I wanna fuck you until you scream my name." Miranda couldn't reply she was long gone feeling her orgasm building up by Andy's words already. Andy quickly put 2 fingers in Miranda and shoved them in and out in a very fast rhythm. Miranda was panting to no end. "Oh yes...oh ahhhh Andreaahhhh ...make me come...ahh fuck me harder babe" Andy put her mouth on Miranda's clit sucking her dry until she screamed her name one more time and tightened around Andy's fingers.

"Oh my darling that was absolutely amazing. I never came so hard in my life." Andy slipped he fingers out and slipped up in Miranda's arms. Kissing her. "You looked so incredibly hot when you came that I came too I couldn't stop it you are just so hot."

"Wow I could go right to sleep." "Well lets get up then and I lead you into my bedroom where I have a perfectly fine bed"

They got up and walked very fast up the stairs since they were butt naked. They made it to her bedroom finally when Andy suggested a quick shower.

"Come inside Andrea the water is warm now." She climbed inside and Miranda instantly started to kiss her assistant. She ravished her mouth. "I am going to take care of you now Andrea, is that alright?"

"Yes, pleaaase I am already wet again. I can't keep my hands off of you my love."

"God I love the way you call me" love" like that. It just shows what I feel for you too. I love you Andrea and I know its soon but I don't give a damn. I've loved you for so long."

"Oh Miranda I love you too...so much" She kissed her boss while tears streamed down their faces they were so happy...

Fin

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Take Care

Chapter 2

Miranda woke up after a blissful night of lovemaking with her new lover Andrea. It was still early and her assistant was still sleeping. She just couldn't wake her up so she decided to put on her robe get some coffee and work on the book since there was no time for that yesterday. She smirked about the reason why she didn't have time for the book.

After her second cup of coffee she was done with the book, she shut down her laptop and decided to see if Andrea was still asleep. Everything was quiet in her bedroom. She was still sound asleep but Miranda thought at 10am its time for her to wake up. She shed down her robe and crawled into bed and under the covers from the end of the bed. She kissed her way up on Andy's legs and she started to stir.

Miranda made room between her legs and started to kiss her between her legs. Andreas breathing became heavier by the second but her eyes were still closed.

"Mhhh my god...M'randa ...great dream again...ahhh" Miranda kept caressing her already soaking wet folds very slowly and sensually as Andy's eyes fluttered open and she realized it wasn't a dream. She was thrilled and turned on like fire immediately as she looked under the covers.

"Oh shit Miranda...oh my god you're kidding me...holy crap that feels great" Miranda smiled against her entrance as she put 2 fingers inside. Andrea was almost fainting and glad she was lying down. She replaced her fingers with her tongue and went in and out getting faster and faster. She stopped and used her fingers again.

"Mhhhh Miranda...oh god I am so close...please don't stop...don't stoooop."

"Come for me darling" she whispered and took her clit in her mouth and an earth shattering orgasm shuttered through her body screaming the editors name. Andrea was covered in sweat shaking as Miranda crawled up kissing her softly on the mouth.

"Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?" Miranda had a huge grin on her face. She was so proud of herself.

"Holy shit Miranda, please wake me up like that every day." She chuckled and kissed her boss. "I love you baby" "I love you too darling. Breakfast?"

"Oh, yes." She had a bright smile on her face. Miranda just wanted to get up as Andy grabbed her by the waist. "Stop Ms. Priestly, I think you promised me some breakfast. I prefer it right here, right now." She started nibbling on her neck and moved on top of her boss. Kissing her jaw line up to her mouth. She licked on her bottom lip and tucked on it with her teeth. Their tongues were dancing a passionate dance. Miranda was panting by now.

"Andrea, what are you doing to me, I need you darling please." With that she kissed her way down and started to kiss the insides of her thighs. "You taste like heaven Miranda. I love you so much. I can't stop telling you that and how sexy you are."

"Oh my lord...please..." Andy went inside Miranda with two digits. She went in and out so slow and careful. But Miranda needed more so she went faster. "Don't stop dar...ahhhhh". With that she took her fingers out and ravished her centre with her mouth very thoroughly . "Oh fuck Andy...I'm gonna come..." Her orgasm rippled through her body. She was breathing and shivering as Andy slowed down letting her come down from her high and went up to cuddle with her lover.

"So you call me Andy now? Can I call you Randy then?"

"I never... called you Andy" Miranda said still breathing very fast. "Besides, that a boy's name."

"You so did call me Andy, Randy" She giggled

"Oh stop that. And don't call me that the girl's father called me that."

"I am sorry baby" She said kissing her pouting lips. "So breakfast now? I am starving."

"Ok darling in 5 minutes I need to enjoy that feeling for 5 more minutes" Miranda said.

"Which one, being fucked so well, or being so satisfied or loved or teased?"

"Exactly!" They both chuckled.

They sat in the kitchen with their coffees and talked about nothing and everything. Then Andy got her phone out checking Emails and such and Miranda read the paper.

"You know we eventually have to talk about how we are going to...uhh handle our situation."

"What do you mean Miranda?"

"I mean, Andrea and I really mean it in a very loving way...You. are. fired." She smirked at Andy.

"I never got fired so sexily...I never got fired at all by the way. Ok here's my plan. Wanna here it?"

"Humour me, darling."

"So, on Monday I will give you my two weeks' notice, I will call HR to get someone new for my position, train her, while I apply as a journalist. Sounds good?"

"Actually..." she came over to Andy to stand between her legs and wrap her arms around her waist. "...that sounds wonderful, but I will miss you terribly at Runway." She kissed her neck and hugged her.

"Awe, that so cute babe."

"There are two more things..."

"The girls and the press?" Andy asked "Yes, I want you to stay until Sunday night and have dinner with me and my bobbseys and also we both need to talk to Leslie. I don't think we can be seen anywhere until my divorce is finalized."

"Of course Miranda I will do anything for you, you and the girls."

"I love you..."she whispered and kissed her young lover very passionately. "I need to go home though; Miranda I have nothing to wear ..."Andy said after a while.

"I already sent Roy this morning to pack some things I hope you don't mind I gave him your key."

"Cheeky...I don't mind I trust Roy" Andy said.

So after a whole day and one more night of love making, talking and laughing Sunday was here and they got ready for the girls to arrive. Miranda was just finished applying her make up as she heard some familiar voices downstairs.

"Moooom we're home."

"Are you ready, darling?"

"For our future? Never been more ready babe."

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Take Care

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything of TDWP

"Hello bobbseys, I missed you so much. Did you have a good time with your father?"

"Well, we had a great time with him but his new girlfriend is annoying. She is painting her nails all day long and I don't think she is very smart mom." Cassidy said cheekily. "Yes and she is talking in a baby voice, it's not even cute." Caroline giggled.

"Well, girls I have some news for you, we have a guest. You remember Andrea my assistant?"

"Annndyyyyyy, hiiii are you staying for dinner pleeeease?"

"Pretty please and then we play on the Wii"

The girls were almost jumping on her, hugging her and each one held one of Andy's hands. Miranda just smiled at the sight.

"Alright, alright you guys. I will stay for dinner and I will beat you guys afterwards on the Wii. Deal?"

The girls were thrilled and so was Miranda how they reacted but she already knew they loved her but they didn't hear the news yet.

"Girls go upstairs and unpack your bags and wash up dinner should be here in half an hour."

" 'kay mom." They took their backpacks and went upstairs. Miranda walked up to Andy and kissed her softly. "I am a little nervous to tell them that we are an item now..."

"Miranda you're not alone in this, I am here with you and they are great girl I bet they will be ok with me being your girlfriend." Andy took her into a warm embrace and inhaled her cent. "You smell wonderful." She kissed her neck and Miranda kept her eyes closed and arched into her kisses. "Mhh, please...you have to stop...the...girls...I mean."She was breathing hard and Andy came to a stop. "I will continue later, I promise." She winked at Miranda and they started preparing the dinner table.

"Girls, dinner is here." Andy yelled "Coming" They both giggled on their way. They had a nice dinner together with lots of laughs. They had dessert as Miranda got all her courage together and started.

"Actually girls, there is something I...we need to tell you.." She took Andy's hand.

"What is it? Caroline blurted out and Cassidy just looked at them waiting for the news.

"Well Andrea and I we are together." Miranda blushed a little. "What do you mean? Are you Mom's girlfriend Andy?"

"Yes, Cassy. Is that alright with you guys?"

"Oh my gosh that's awesome." Caroline yelled "Are you moving in with us Andy?"

"Whoa, wow uh no not yet we just started dating so we haven't talked about that and if so, we would talk about that with you guys first."

"We would be totally cool with that right Cass?" "Right, sis." They agreed. Miranda just sat there almost speechless to their reaction. Her heart melted to the fact that they wanted her to live with them already.

"Thank you Bobbseys that means a lot to us. But you are not little anymore and you know that if the press finds out they will have a field day? Will you able to handle that with us?"

"Sure Mom we don't care about those liars." "Right and as you said we are not alone."

"We will not tell the press until the divorce with Stephen is finalized and I am out of Runway so your mom won't get in trouble there." Andy explained to them still holing Miranda's hand caressing her knuckles with her thumb. The girls stuck their heads together giggled and whispered.

"Ok," Caroline said "We need a prove that you love mom. Kiss her"

"Kiss her, Kiss her..." They chanted. "Andy started laughing and Miranda blushed.

"Girls, don't be ridiculous..." was all Miranda could say as Andy grabbed her head and kissed her deeply. Miranda wasn't able to respond at first but she did eventually.

"Ewwww...ok that's enough...We believe it" They said still giggling. They parted and smiled at each other.

"Andy we will set up everything in the entertainment room and then we will kick your butt."

"Cassidy, language!" Miranda glared. "Sorry, Andy and mom." They got up and ran upstairs to set everything up.

Miranda let out a sigh of relief and Andy chuckled to that. They got up and cleared the table. Miranda was loading the dishwasher as Andy came up behind her and hugged her.

"I am so happy Miranda, you have awesome kids" she said as tears welled up in her eyes. Miranda turned around to hug her already crying. "I love you Andrea "she whispered. Andy peppered her face with kisses and whipped her tears away. "So I gotta go upstairs to kick some little butts." Andy chuckled as Miranda smirked and said "Andrea, language."

After they were done playing they tugged the girls in since it was school. "Will you be here in the morning, Andy?" Cassidy asked yawning in bed. "I would love too but I need to go home." Andy explained.

"She will be here for dinner unless you have other plans?"

"No I would love that actually." They smiled. "Alright good night girls. See you tomorrow."

They went downstairs and Andy got ready to go home. "I will miss you tonight, darling." Miranda said grabbing the collar of her coat. Andy's arms encircled her waist. "I will miss you too.

Can I call you before I go to sleep?" Miranda nodded "I insist." She whispered as she kissed her lightly. Andy's mouth parted and Miranda's tongue went in immediately and the kissing got more passionate by the second. They started moaning as they ravished each other. Miranda pushed her against the closet door and her hands wandered to Andy's breasts. Andy parted from Miranda's lips. "You...have to...stop I won't get home otherwise babe. But I will call you I promise. " "Alright...your right...right" They were still breathing heavily. Miranda cleared her throat "I called a cab for you I don't want you to take the subway it's too late." "Thank you babe, I love you so much and I had a wonderful time with you and the girls."

"I love you too darling. I am so glad you did and I can't wait to talk to you later on the phone." They parted and Andy got out in the cab.

Andy arrived at her apartment already missing the editor. She cleaned up a bit. Did some laundry and prepared a standard notice of termination for HR and Miranda. When she was all settled in bed she saw it was already 11.30 pm so she decided to call Miranda hoping she wasn't already asleep.

"Hello?"

"You're still awake? I am so glad. Sorry I call so late but I had to write my resignation so I can hand it in tomorrow."

"Don't worry darling I was working anyways. And after the way we parted how am I supposed to sleep there." Miranda chuckled.

"I'm so sorry babe. Are you in bed?"

"Yes, I just got in."

"What are you wearing?"

Miranda heard her grinning

"Andrea, stop it..." She breathed into the phone

"I can't you make me so horny Miranda I regret that I left. I would have loved you so well." Andy started touching herself she was already soaking.

"Go on..." Miranda got more comfortable and also started touching herself.

"I would have shoved your skirt up and I would have ripped your LaPerlas off your dripping core."

"Oh god I wish you were here and I wish you would touch me darling." She picked up the pace with her hands and they were both moaning.

"I would go on my knees and lick you dry until you can't take it anymore. Uhhh babe I am so close already...What are you doing to yourself?"

"You better do that tomorrow Andrea, I am inside with my fingers going in and out ...I am so wet ..."

At Miranda's words Andy got even more aroused she took her dildo out of her nightstand and slid it in her wet core with ease.

"Ohhh my god. Mhhhhh Miranda I'm gonna come...oh yessss..."

"Me too babe...ohhh fuck...darling ...Ahhh..."

They were coming at the same time. Both panting but satisfied for now.

"What did you ...do to yourself." Miranda asked when her breath finally came back.

"I had a little help...you know...a dildo..."

"Ohhh my...you know...I think you should bring it tomorrow night..."

"You sexy minx...I can't wait to fuck you with it." Andy grinned.

"I think we should go to sleep now darling. I love you see you at work."

"Good night babe. I love you too. Bye"

"Goodnight, Andrea"


	4. Chapter 4

Take Care 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own them

I can't believe I am on my 4th chapter here. Thanks guys for reading and the good reviews that inspires me even more. Alright let's see what happens in Chapter 4 with our two favourite ladies...

Andy was already at her desk at Runway, printing out today's schedule for Miranda and also she already sent her 2 weeks' notice to HR and Miranda of course. Emily was, as always, almost having a heart attack because she would be here any minute. "Move it Andrea, go get her water and her magazines ready. I hurry to the elevator she will be here in 2 Minutes!"

Andy just grinned and did as Emily said. Afterwards she left to get her lover some coffee. Her thoughts were all around that phone call last night, how it set her off and Miranda too and about the evening with the girls. She loved how they reacted.

Back at Runway with her coffee she went into Miranda's office smirking at her. She was on the phone returning that smile and mouthed a "Thank you darling" to Andy. Getting back to her desk she checked her Emails. HR already let her know that there were several people for her position and that they accepted her resignation of course. Also Miranda wrote her back.

From: MPriestly

To: ASachs

Thank you darling for your resignation letter. I can't tell you how happy I am about someone quitting.

Also, I can't think right with you right outside my office anymore.

I will write your letter of recommendation this afternoon so you can start applying soon.

Also...last night was very interesting ;) I can't wait to kiss you tonight you are still coming to dinner 7pm?

Love M

Andy almost melted and she replied right away. She thought about writing a really naughty one but she was afraid someone would hack Miranda's email account and the filthy press would publish that on page 6.

From: ASachs

To: MPriestly

Your welcome Miranda thanks for writing my recommendation so soon. I can't stop thinking about last night either and I will show you later on how sorry I am that I called so late ;) And that means, yes I would love to come over for dinner. You want me to sleep over ;) ?

Love A

Miranda smirked at the reply from her lover but she had to hold it together. She was LaPriestly at Runway anyways. "Andrea?"

Andy went with her notepad and pen into Miranda's office. "Andrea, I need you help I have a splinter in my finger and I can't get it out."

"Oh no do you have tweezers in your bathroom? We should get it out immediately." Andy went into her private bathroom and started looking for some tweezers when Miranda shut the door behind them. She turned Andy in her arms. "I just needed an excuse to get you in here...kiss me darling"

Andy was happily following Miranda's orders. They kissed desperately. Andy's hands started to wander under Miranda's blouse and she started caressing her breasts. Miranda grabbed a hold of Andy's behind and squeezed it. They started moaning and nibbling at each other until Andy pulled back. "Babe please stop, we can't do that here. I don't want to get you in any trouble. Even if I am horny as shit now thanks to you by the way..." "You're right darling. I just needed a little something here. You drive me crazy and since that call last night I am not able to think straight."

They parted and got some lipstick back on and got their hair back in order. They smirked at each other in the mirror."I want you to stay tonight Andrea." "I am happy to stay, oh and did I tell you today that I love you?" "I love you too darling." She gave her lover a quick peck on the lips.

Andy got out first and got straight back at her desk. How am I going to survive that 2 more weeks she thought to herself.

The day went by slow. Miranda had a tight schedule, she ordered Andy to get the book delivered electronically tonight. That meant Emily and Andy were off work around 6. Miranda already left she had another appointment and went straight home afterwards she told Emily.

Andy hurried home got herself cleaned up a bit, changed into something more casual and threw some things in an overnight bag. 6.59pm she rang the doorbell at the townhouse. Two giggling redheads opened the door for her and threw themselves almost in her arms. "Andyyyyyyy yay your here like you promised." "Let's eat Andy we have Pizza and Movie night today we picked Princess Diary have you seen it?"

"Girls let Andrea come in and take her coat of first please." Miranda looked sexy in her wrap around blouse and pencil skirt. She obviously didn't have the chance to change yet after work. She went over to Andy and gave her a kiss and took her in a loving embrace. "I missed you" she whispered in Andy's ear.

"Come on Andy we will eat in the entertainment room where we watch the movie too. We already set everything up with mom." They all went into the entertainment room and snuggled up on the couch after they were done eating. The Twins loved the movie. Afterwards they went straight to bed and Andy and Miranda tugged them both in.

As Andy was leaving one of the twin's bedroom Miranda grabbed her and pressed her against the hallway wall. "Finally..." She dove right in and ravished Andy's mouth. Andy couldn't help but moan. "Shhh ...the girls. We should go to a more comfortable place. How about my bed."

"Alright let me just get my bag and I will be right there with you." Miranda went up in her bedroom and got in the bathroom freshened up and put on a sexy nightgown. By the time she got out Andy was already in her sexy la Perla lingerie and fumbled around in her bag. Andy slipped her dildo under the covers of Miranda's bed without Miranda seeing it. Miranda walked over to the door and locked it. "Just to make sure." She said and leaned seductively against the door. Andy strode over to her grabbed her and turned her around so she was facing the door. Miranda let out a groan as Andy pressed herself against Miranda touching her everywhere.

"I want you so bad Miranda. I wanna touch you, love you ...fuck you" she whispered in her ear. Miranda shivered and turned back around to kiss her lover fiercely. "I love you so much darling" she mumbled between kisses as she was leading Andy to their bed.

She pushed Andy onto the bed and straddled her. Andy's hands travelled from her legs up her hips getting a hold of her nightgown and pulled it over Miranda's head. "Oh my god babe you're not wearing anything underneath? That's so damn sexy."

Miranda got Andy's underwear off in no time since she told her that she was way overdressed for that kinda Party. She kissed her way down to Andy's wet centre where she was needed most. "Oh Miranda please...I..."

"I know,I know darling. Let me take care of you." With that she dove in and licked her like there was no tomorrow. Andy grabbed the sheets with her hands and threw her head back in ecstasy. Miranda was so fierce she didn't have to wait long until Andy came. "Oh fuck...ahhh yes oh your so good at that...love you." Were the only words she got out while she came.

Miranda stilled and came up to lie on top of her lover. Andy closed her eyes for a while and Miranda peppered her with little kisses around her face and neck. "I think it's you turn Ms. Priestly." She turned them both over so that Andy was on top now. She kissed her passionately and whispered "Turn on your belly love." Miranda did without asking. "Now get on your hands and knees." As she did Andy got the dildo under the covers and slid it through her wet folds.

"Oh my god you really brought it?" Miranda gasped with wide eyes. "Mhhh...but we don't have ..."

"No no...it's fine actually I have no experience with it..."

"Ok love I will be gentle and you will like it I am sure" She was still sliding the dildo up and down her slick folds. Miranda was so wet . Andy slipped the tip in and out on a slow rhythm at first. "How is that babe, like it?"

"Oh Andrea...more please" was all she had to say and Andy put in the whole length of her toy and Miranda cried out in pure pleasure. She set a fast pace but Miranda needed more. "Faster Darling...oh god I am so close." Andy went with her hand on Miranda's clit and barley touched it as Miranda let out a loud moan and screamed into the pillow. "Holy shit...oh yes that feels good ...don't stop yet" She rode out her orgasm and collapsed on the bed. Andy was pretty proud of herself.

"I didn't think you would bring that thing...we definitely have to keep it here. Wow"

"I am glad you liked it babe." They snuggled up together and they both fell asleep within seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Take Care 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of TDWP

Andy woke up in the middle of the night. Her stomach was growling and she needed something to eat. She was sure there were some leftovers from the pizza. She got up very careful to not wake Miranda and got herself a robe from the Bathroom. She went to the kitchen and straight to the fridge. She got a slice of Pizza out and began to eat it as she heard footsteps coming closer.

"Andy?" Andy turned around and saw Caroline. "Hey sweety did I wake you?"

"No I kinda was already awake. Can I have a glass of milk?"

"Sure thing? Are you ok?" Andy asked as she got her a glass of milk.

"I am very happy actually, I have never seen mom so happy than in the last few days...she cried a lot after the divorce and I heard it and I just hoped she will be happy again and now thanks to you she is."

"Awwee you know your mom makes me very happy too. And not just her but you guys too."

"Really? But we didn't do anything we even kicked your butt on our Wii game." Caroline giggled.

"You sure did but you know you make me happy because you accept me in your mom's life not all kids would do that you know?"

"Yeah but your cool and so way better than Stephen. So that was easy."

"Thanks Care, that really means a lot. I think we should go back to bed and catch a few more hours of sleep."

"Alrighty...so thank you Andy for making my mom so happy, love you" she gave her a hug and wanted to go back upstairs when she saw her mom standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Moom, don't cry I just told Andy how happy you were latly..."

"Oh my bobbsey, I am crying because I am happy. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but that melted my heart." She hugged her daughter and kissed her on top of her head.

"Now off to bed, school tomorrow."

"Kay, night mom, night Andy." Caroline went back upstairs and Andy went over to Miranda also with tears in her eyes by now taking her in a warm embrace.

"I love you Miranda you and the kids are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"God, darling I can't tell you how happy that makes me." They were still hugging each other and nuzzling each others neck. Miranda started to kiss her way up Andy's jaw and came to a stop before her lips. Hovering over her lips she whispered: "I love you so much Andrea..." and kissed her with all the love and passion she felt for her Andrea.

When they parted for much needed air Miranda suggested to go back to bed since they had an early morning in the office. Back in bed they snuggled against each other in a spooning position Miranda being on the outside and fell asleep right away for a couple of more hours.

The week until Friday went by smoothly. Andy found a new second assistant and started to train her already. Andy herself applied to some Newspapers where she wanted to work. Miranda found an excuse everyday to be a little alone with Andy so she could kiss her or hug her or she just told her she loved her.

On Friday Andy got already an email back from the NY Mirror for an interview. She was so excited. She called them right away and set the date for the interview. Then she heard a familiar voice calling her in the office

"Andrea, I am leaving for today, I want you to bring the book tonight. Coat and bag ...please" the last part she whispered and winked at Andy. "Yes Miranda" she had a huge grin on her face and brought Miranda her coat and bag. With that she left and Andy waited for the book. Emily left right after Miranda did for the weekend, thankful she didn't have to wait for the book. Luckily an hour later she had the book and texted Roy to come get her.

She was eager to get to the townhouse since the twins were at their dads and she wasn't able to sleep over the last couple of days. When she arrived she let herself in and was greeted by a delicious smell of some even more delicious dinner. She set the book down and took her coat off.

"I made Pasta, would you like to try some or do you prefer dessert first?" Andy swallowed hard by the sight of Miranda in the kitchen door. She wore nothing than stockings and lacy lingerie.

"Mir...I...Holy shit you look hot." Miranda chuckled at the look on Andy's face. Andy rushed over to her and pushed her carefully against the kitchen island while kissing her passionately. "Oh god Andrea, I couldn't think of anything else then you today, it's been so long since we made love."

"Miranda...oh god you're so sexy...I want you right now" she slid her hands down on the waistband of Miranda's Panty's and pulled them down going on her knees. She nuzzled her thighs and stood back up and brushed her hands up until she reached her butt and lifted her up on the kitchen counter.

Miranda was beyond aroused to no end she threw her head back and moaned. Andy took the barstools parted and slid between them and put each of Miranda's legs on the stools so her legs parted nice and wide. It looked so sexy, Miranda on the kitchen island with her legs on the barstools, her 5 inch Prada heels still on. She leaned on her hands until Andy's hands came up behind her and unclasped her bra took it off and pushed her to lie down.

"Lay down babe, I'm gonna enjoy my dessert now." She slid her hands over Miranda's breasts and caressed them for a moment as her hands travelled further down and came to a stop on her hips.

"Please...baby...I need you please...I can't..."

"Babe I will take really good care of you, don't worry." She leaned down and captured her centre with her mouth and sucked and nibbled on her folds. Miranda was already so wet and horny she bucked up her hips in Andy's mouth and put her hands on her head to guide her a bit.

"Fuck Andrea...oh my god...I won't last ...uhhh darling...so close"

Andy put her tongue in her wet, hot core and went in and out on a fast pace, when she placed her thumb on Miranda's clit. Miranda couldn't hold back anymore and came very hard right in Andy's mouth.

"Ahhh...shit...ohhhhoooo...fuck" was all she could utter while she came. Andy slowed down and finally came to a stop. She whipped her mouth with the back of her hand and pulled Miranda in a sitting position to kiss her. Miranda held Andy's head in her hands and made love to her mouth.

"I like how you called me baby...that made me even hornier to hear that from you."

"Is that so? Well I think I should have some dessert too, baby..." she stepped from the barstool and hopped of the counter with ease.

She went down on her knees pushing Andy's skirt up and pulling her panties down. Andy stepped out of them. Miranda knew that Andy needed her right away and she also knew she wouldn't last long after she got so aroused from previous events.

She hooked one of Andy's legs over her shoulder and slid her fingers through her dripping folds.

"Oh god you're going to be the death of me Miranda...holy shit...please ...inside"

Miranda did as ordered. She put two fingers in her wet core and pumped in and out on a fast pace. Andy's breath got faster and she moaned Miranda's name in a whisper. Miranda put her mouth on her clit and licked it in a very sensual way.

"So close...babe...oh fuck...Miranda...aaaahhh gooood" with that she came very hard and Miranda felt it.

"Oh my god Andrea...you get so freaking tight when you come."

Miranda got back up in Andy's arms and hugged her. "I love you so very much darling and I missed you so much the last couple of nights."

"I love you too Miranda. You make me so happy...and hungry" she grinned at her. "Alright darling let me get a robe and then we can eat and talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Take Care 6

So they sat in the kitchen and had pasta which Miranda cooked. And Andy was eager to tell Miranda about her interview.

"Guess what? I have an interview at the Mirror next week."

"Good for you darling."

"That doesn't sound so enthusiastic are you ok?"

"I am very happy for you Andrea, I apologize I didn't get more excited about it..." her head sank down and tears welled up her eyes. Andy was shocked since she didn't expect her to cry about her good news.

"Hey, shhh it's alright sweety tell me what's wrong please?" Andy came over to her and took her in a warm embrace and Miranda nuzzled in Andy's neck.

"It's just silly you know." She sobbed. "Please Miranda nothing is silly would you please tell me what's going on?"

"It's just, we never going to see each other with you working somewhere else, living in god damn Brooklyn and me with my busy schedule. Please Andrea move in with us please? I know it's soon but..."

"Yes...Yes, yes I will move in with you guys, I'd love too." Andy said with tears in her eyes. She kissed her with all the love she felt for her. "Really? That makes me so happy. You know my divorce is finalized as in next week and then we don't have to hide anymore either, if it's ok with you and the girls of course."

"I can't wait to start our new life together all four of us together every day, I will absolutely love it. Are you ok with the divorce and all?"

"Don't be ridiculous Darling, I am glad when that poor excuse of a man is out of my life for good."

"Ok but just tell me if you feel the need to talk about it or anything else that bothers you. I wanna be there for you in all parts of your life you know because I love you so much Miranda."

"Thank you darling same here if there's anything please let me know, also financially I will give you a copy of my main credit card and you can use it for whatever you like if you want to. I love you too Andrea"

"Miranda that's very generous of you but I don't want your money. I am capable of making my own money as you could see the last couple of years." Miranda sat up and her eyes turned icy. Andy knew right away she was pissed. Andy sat back down on her chair with a questioning look on her face.

"That came out wrong...I just wanted to..."

"You don't have to say anything." She glared at her.

"Would you let me explain please I am really sorry how it came out I just wanted to make sure you know..."

"I don't need to know your explanations you know how that bores me to tears." Miranda's face turned into a frown and her lips pursed. It was like a transformation and she was "LaPriestly" usually she never were with Andy since they were together.

"Alright, you know what if your done being the dragon lady and turn back to normal you can call me. I'm leaving have a great weekend to yourself." She grabbed her coat and put her shoes on and left, almost ran outside. She hailed the next cab and went to her apartment. She cried all the way home and at the apartment it got even worse.

Miranda just sat there dumbstruck. She didn't know exactly what had happened but she knew one thing she behaved like an ass. She cleaned the kitchen and went upstairs with the book working on it for a while. "God I am such an idiot" she thought to herself. The weekend could have been so nice with her Andrea but she had to ruin it..."idiot" she thought again. She decided to call her and apologize but there was no answer so she decided to get dressed and get her back.

Andy took a nice long bath and thought about the previous events she was acting childish running away like that. She knew better than that. She decided to get ready and dressed and get back to the townhouse to get this misunderstanding out of the way.

An hour later, Andy stormed into the townhouse and found...no Miranda. Where was she? She decided to call her. When she heard her phone ring. Miranda...

"Please open your door darling, I am so sorry please let us talk. I know your there."

"Miranda I can't" she said giggling while she realized Miranda was at her apartment.

"What's so funny? Are you not capable..."

"No Miranda I can't because I am at your house and probably had the very same idea that you had. Please come home babe. "

Miranda chuckled on the other line already heading back to her car. "Alright I'll be there in 15 minutes." They hung up.

Andy got them two glasses of red wine and went upstairs in their bedroom. She lit some candles and changed real fast since she left her overnight bag in the master bathroom.

Miranda came in and saw her sitting at the window sill. She saw tears that streamed down her face. Andy didn't notice her yet she was still in her thoughts about how stupid that fight was. Miranda came up behind her "No more tears my love. I am so sorry about the way I reacted."

"I'm so glad your here babe" she sobbed hugging Miranda tightly. "I shouldn't have left the way I did that was stupid."

"Don't run away ever again, please I don't want to loose you, you hear me. And whatever you want to do about the financial offer I made I am fine with it."

"Ok I won't run away again. Tell you what. I'll take the credit card as an emergency credit card ok?"

"Thats perfectly fine with me. Do you wanna take a bath with me. We need to relax and we should do it together I wanna hold you."

"Sounds wonderful I brought us some wine too." Miranda smiled and kissed her lightly on her lips and went into the bathroom to set everything up. Andy brought their wine into the bathroom and started to undress while the tub was filling up.

"No, let me please." Miranda came over and took the hem of her T-shirt and took it off and over Andy's head. Miranda brushed her hands over Andy's body until she reached the waistband of her boxers and pulled them down. Andy stepped out of them. "Your so beautiful my dear." Miranda whispered in her ear. She started to nibble on her neck. Andy returned the favour and undressed Miranda pretty quickly.

Miranda stepped in the tub first and Andy got in between her legs leaning back against her. "God that feel amazing. You feel amazing Miranda." She slid her arms along Miranda's legs and she heard the older woman's breathing getting faster. Miranda caressed Andy's arms and shoulders and went down to her breasts. Andy gasped at the first touch of Miranda's hands and moaned. "Mhhh..."

"You like that, baby?" Miranda teased her. "Oh my god she called me baby again...I am in trouble." Andy whispered. "Just relax in my arms." She already did. She had her eyes closed laying against her, enjoying the touch of her lover.

Miranda's hands brushed all over Andy's torso until she reached her soaking wet core. She had her flat palm over her centre very still. Andy couldn't help but arch in Miranda's hand. Miranda sat up a little so she could reach her better and slipped 2 fingers in her lover. She started very slow in and out. "Ahhhhh my lord...faster please Miranda" she whispered in her ear. Miranda went a little faster but not much.

"Ohh please...please harder and faster...fuck me babe...I need you..." Andy begged again

"I can't tell you how wet it makes me when you beg me to fuck you harder and faster darling." Miranda was on the edge too since Andy's butt was rubbing against her clit while she continued to arch in Miranda's hand. They had a great rhythm which made them moan in unison. Andy came first she sat up and screamed Miranda's name and arched back in her chest throwing her head back against her shoulder.

Just the sight of that was enough for Miranda and she was over the edge too.

"Oh yes...fuck...Andreaaaa..." She bucked her hips forward and rubbed her clit some more on Andy's butt to ride out her orgasm.

"Gosh I never had orgasms like that before. I hardly came at all when I had sex with my former husbands."

"That's awful...I am glad I can make you come. You always set me off like a rocket babe, it feels amazing, I love you."

"Love you too darling."


	7. Chapter 7

Take Care 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing of the devil wears prada or anything else.

They were laying in bed after their first fight as a couple. "You know I hate fighting babe, but the make up sex was awesome."

"Well we don't need to fight to have great sex darling, we do anyways." Miranda chuckled. Andy just gave her a light kiss and snuggled in to her side. "How right you are. God I love having sex with you and i never in a million years thought I would ever tell you this. But I am glad I can now."

"Me too darling. So...about moving in..."

"Did you change your mind?" Andy asked shocked and wide awake now again.

"No don't be ridiculous Andrea, why would I do that? No I was just trying to tell you that we have to at least wait until the divorce is finalized." Miranda pulled her back in her embrace again.

"Oh alright, sure I knew that. By the way I have it in your next week schedule. Wednesday at 4 you need to be at the courthouse."

"Thank god Andrea I am so glad. I wish you could come with me but that wouldn't be appropriate now would it?" Miranda smiled.

"That's so cute babe. I will be there afterwards I promise you ok? So how long will that take?"

"I don't know, I guess an hour or so, but clear everything afterwards I am going straight home then."

Andy rolled over and on top of Miranda. "I already did my love, don't worry." She kissed her with all her love and Miranda responded with a passionate moan. "You drive me insane Andrea, I love you so much"

"I love you too babe." She rolled back on her side and cuddled back in her arms.

"So what are the worst rumours about me at Runway? Now that I have an insider..." Andy grinned "Hmm let me think...Oh the best one is that you are a dom and Stephen was waiting every day with a leash around his neck." There was silence for a minute and Andy just wanted to apologize as Miranda cracked up in a heartfelt laughter which Andy joined immediately. "It's kind of sexy though...you as a dom not the Stephen part."

"Oh, is that so. Now you want me to get my whip out and punish you for that." She said with a deadly glare. Andy's eyes widened when she saw that Miranda's mouth relaxed and grinned.

"You almost got me there Priestly. I have no experience whatsoever with that 50-shades of grey stuff."

"Oh you read the books?" Miranda asked. "Jap and I saw the movie...hot stuff I tell you that right now. If you haven't seen it we should watch it together it could be inspiring." Andy chuckled.

"Oh lord I was already surprised when you brought your other friend over the other night. I think we should explore that even more before you turn me into a dom." Miranda couldn't help but laugh with her Andrea.

"I am so happy that we can talk about all those things. Thank you for trusting me, Miranda I know how private you are."

"Sweet of you to say darling, now let's go to sleep we have a stressful day tomorrow."

"Why it's only Saturday? Do you have anything to do?"

"Yes, you! Now go to sleep." She smiled and kissed Andy on the top of her head. Andy just chuckled to that and after a long day they finally went to a peaceful slumber.

The weekend was a bliss. After the rough start with their little fight they ended up having great talks, hours working on the book together and Miranda showing her Pictures on her laptop from their last vacation.

"I don't wanna go back to work tomorrow can't it be like this forever?" Andy sighed.

"I wish we could but unfortunately we have to go back to work tomorrow. Oh and early too because..."

"...I know, I know I moved the run through up myself babe." She teased her and grinned. "So how about lunch? I am starving."

Miranda got up from the couch and pulled her lover off of it too. She led her in the bedroom and sat her on the edge of the bed. Andy looked puzzled she knew what she was up too though.

"...What you said you wanted lunch, so do I and I prefer it right here, right now." She whispered in her ear as she kneeled between her legs pulling on her pants. "So no underwear Andrea? Why is that?" Miranda raised an eyebrow and started kissing her way up Andy's legs. "Well...I...uhm...oh my god...I was hoping I will get lucky today." She finally got out getting more aroused by the second with Miranda's Hands and mouth on her.

She finally reached her destination with her mouth and pushed Andy back to lie down and spread her legs. "You're so ready my darling just for me?"

"Mir...anda...hmmmm" Miranda was caressing her folds with her fingers and teased her by kissing the inside of her thighs so close to her centre.

"Hold on." Miranda got up and to her nightstand to get the dildo Andrea brought the other night. Since Andy's eyes were closed she didn't see what Miranda got and was surprised when she felt the tip of it teasing her entrance.

"Oh...shit...Miranda..."Andy choked out wide eyed. "So today I am going to please you with your little friend here. Do you want it Andrea?"

"Please...Please babe I need you...fuck me...please..." Andy begged and was so anxious for Miranda to go on with her love making.

"Alright darling since you asked me soooo nicely..." She put the tip of the dildo in and out several time's. Then she picked up the pace and shoved it in her the whole length. Andy screamed and shivered to no end. "Oh yes babe...harder...please faster." Miranda did so and Andy went into a world of release she thought she was flying and Miranda gave her the wings. "Oh Miranda...oh your loving me so well...ahhh."

Miranda was very pleased with the outcome of that but she still didn't have lunch so she took out the dildo and went in and sucked, nibbled and licked her folds and clit until Andy screamed her name again. "Oh no more...oh god please no more you are insane woman. I love you so much." She pushed herself up and gave Miranda a very passionate kiss.

They parted after a while and Miranda had what Andy thought a wonderful idea. "So how about we shower together and you can clean me up. I feel a little dirty." Andy chuckled at her lover and got up and pulled her towards the bathroom. "Come on pretty lady...let me take care of that mess between your legs ..."


End file.
